Really hot fever
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: When Sasuke find Naruto lying on the street he takes Naruto home to make sure he is OK, but that s not all that happens.. is it?


Shortcut: Sasunaru – Really hot fever.  
I do not own these characters in any ways.  
Sorry for my bad English.

The first second Naruto was walking down the street while eating ramen. He remembered the good taste in his mouth. The sweet, but still a little spacy taste running through his throat. People walking by and eating ice, something that he couldn`t. He had to use my money on other thing, like ramen.  
He was walking toward my apartment, when everything I saw started to disappear in front of Naruto`s eyes. He had felt a little dizzy the whole week, but nothing like this. The hard ground and the sound of ramen on the ground felt horrible. It was cold and lonely, maybe because nobody was around. Naruto couldn`t see any people. It could be because he lived in a dangerous street. The thing was, the streets nobody wanted to live in were the less expensive ones.

"Naruto?" said a voice. A voice called his name in a nice sound. Almost everyone called his name with a nice sound, but that voice was different. Naruto didn`t have word for how to describe it, but it touched him somehow. "Naruto?" There was the voice again. Was it in his head? Wait a minute; he had heard that voice before. Naruto opened his eyes and stared into a darkhaired boy with beautiful dark eyes.

They looked worried down at him. SASUKE! He was always so nice to Naruto. "Good, you`re awake. I need my bed." Maybe not that nice.. "Where am I?" Naruto asked and looked around the room. He had never been there before in my entire life. Something hit him, if Sasuke needed his bed, and Naruto had to wake up for him to get it. Then this apartment was his.

"You are at my house or what you would call it," Sasuke said. Naruto`s face turned red. He couldn`t believe a was at Sasuke`s house. "Why am I here?" was the only thing Naruto manage to ask about. "You passed out in the middle of the street and I brought you here," he answered and rose from the chair he was sitting on.

For a little while we just looked at each other. He had those eyes who said he wanted you as far away as possible, but now it seemed different. Like.. like he was worried. "Why did you do that?" asked Naruto and looked at Sasuke a little more. It was strange to be at his house. Every girl in the village wanted to come inside, but then it was Naruto who was lying in his bed. In his bed!

"Why I did it has nothing to do with you," Sasuke answered and turned his face away from Naruto. "You should rest a little. You have high fever. It seems like you overworked yourself or something. "Rest here?" Naruto asked confused and tried to get up from the bed. Sasuke needed the bed. Naruto didn`t reach to stand on his feet before Sasuke pulled him down at the bed and held him down. "I know you`re not exactly a genius, but I know that you know what rest means," Sasuke said calm while holding Naruto`s hands to the bed.

They were so close, and Naruto felt the warmth from Sasuke`s hands. From the first time they met Naruto had liked him a lot. Even if the first thing Sasuke ever said was: Shut up, dobe. "I have to train," Naruto complained at Sasuke. Sasuke just shocked his head. "I told them to give you free this time," he said and let go of Naruto`s hands. Even if they always had been friends, just in a strange way, Naruto had always liked Sasuke a little more than he should. The bed made Naruto dizzy again so he didn`t try to get up from it. He just looked at Sasuke walking towards his kitchen and do something in there.

Naruto could here that something was happening, and just a little while later Sasuke came out with a hotdog to Naruto. "This is the only thing I got you can eat," Sasuke said and gave it to Naruto. Sasuke sat at the end of the bed and looked at Naruto taking a bite of the hotdog. Why did it feel wrong to eat a hotdog in front of Sasuke? Naruto though. He really felt awkward.

Naruto got hot and stopped eating it. He didn`t manage to eat it in front of him. "What`s wrong?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Nothing." Naruto couldn`t breathe. Sasuke looked skeptical at him. "Can I tell you something? I know it`s mean to tell you while you`re sick, but it`s the only time I can tell you." Sasuke said while looking away. Naruto didn`t understand at all. He could see Sasuke`s face turn red, Naruto really was seek. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

The only thing Naruto actually could think about was.. rainbows. If you found the end of the rainbow you would find a treasure. The treasure was Sasuke smiling at Naruto and that he said "I love you." Yes, that was what Sasuke was supposed to say. Ehm.. er.. that didn`t come from Naruto`s head.

He gazed at Sasuke with big eyes. That wasn`t possible. Maybe Sasuke was practicing to tell it to one of the girls. Even if it did hurt, Naruto was Sasuke`s friend. "I get it. You`re going to tell a girl. you love her and want to practice on me. Just tell me that," Naruto smiled. "No, I love YOU." Sasuke said fast and turned his head to look at Naruto who was smiling like a jerk.

"Good, keep on like that. The girl would love it." Naruto gave Sasuke the thumb like Lee always were doing. "I am talking about you, Naruto," Sasuke tried again without any luck. "I know that. Who is the girl by the way?" Naruto asked and wondered why Sasuke said his confession that way.

"What`s wrong with you, dobe!" Sasuke said loud. Just a little second later Sasuke took a grip at Naruto`s t-skirt and drag them towards each other. "Listen, I`m not really good at this, but I love YOU. YOU and no one else. No girl, no other boy, just YOU," Sasuke hissed. After he realized what he had said he shut his mouth and stared at Naruto with wide open eyes. Just in the same way that Naruto did.

None of them moved or said anything for a long time before Sasuke let go of Naruto and pushed away. "I knew it," Sasuke said low. Naruto still didn`t say anything. He didn`t know what to say. The boy he loved had the same feeling and he had given his first confession. Sasuke rose from the bed and walked towards the door. "I`ll let you be alone," Sasuke said and opened it. "Wait, I haven`t said anything," Naruto said fast. This was his chance. "I love you too." The door stopped and the same did Sasuke. His hands were shaking as he turned around to face Naruto. "What?" Sasuke asked as much confused as Naruto. "I love you too." The voice was love and embarrassed. The beautiful boy walked towards Naruto with small step until he reached the bed where the blond boy with stupid face was lying under the carpet.

"Then.." Sasuke stemmed. "Then.." Naruto said and looked down. "Are we supposed to kiss now?" Naruto asked without looking at him. "We`re not supposed to." Naruto felt depressed when Sasuke said it. He really wanted to feel Sasuke`s heat, he wanted to know how his lips tasted like, if they were sharp and cold or hot and delicious. "But we can if we want," he heard Sasuke said as he bent over Naruto and their lips touched.

Sasuke tilted Naruto`s head up till his so it was easier to kiss him. It started with just a little touch and continued with a little hotter kiss. One thing was clear for Naruto, Sasuke`s lips tasted better than ramen and that said a little. He wanted more of the good taste and the warmth from his lips. Naruto opened his mouth to let Sasuke in. It was no argument. Sasuke`s thong slid into Naruto`s mouth to seek every part of it.

Sasuke took of Naurto`s shirt and kissed his chest. "Sasuke.." Naruto stemmed, but Sasuke didn`t listen. Sasuke`s thoung played with Naruto`s nipples while Naruto braided his hands in Sasuke`s hair. They were so close, but still not too close.

After a moment with hot kissing Naruto was lying at the bed with Sasuke lying on top, still with Naruto`s hands in his hair. Their lips parted with just a few centimeters to not be too far away from each other. "You`re hot," Sasuke whispered against Naruto`s lips. Their breath collided while talking and made it impossible to part even more. "I have a fever," Naruto said while breathing heavy. "No, you`re hot, if not, you have a really hot fever." That was everything to Naruto. Sasuke was everything. Yes, they were both guys, and no, they were not going to care if the others had anything against it. "I`m hungry," Naruto smiled. "Dobe."

The end.


End file.
